


【鸣卡】《木叶饲养员》饲养员？鸣人，鸣卡only

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Hatake Kakashi, 不是au, 他们还在原来的世界。, 卡受, 鸣卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 源于我做的一个梦。是的就是昨天做的梦。也许有点没头没尾，就是分享一下。「是的我又开新坑。」大家都是动物，佐助是只黑豹，小樱是只漂亮的鸟，牙是只猎犬……鸣人是饲养员？而卡卡西是……不过一切是真的吗？鸣人还有查克拉，他们还在火影世界。
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto /Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

源于我做的一个梦。是的就是昨天做的梦。也许有点没头没尾，就是分享一下。「是的我又开新坑。」  
01  
阳光太温暖了，这让金发青年忍不住蹭了蹭被子，将脸缩回去，来一个美妙的回笼觉。但突然好像想起来什么，青年一翻身就坐了起来，震得旁边柜子上玻璃杯里的水剧烈的晃了晃，漾得水里的透明阳光也差点跟着水被抛之杯外。  
鸣人揉了揉头发，却将金发拨得更乱了，与晨间柔和的阳光纠缠在一起，伴着的是玻璃窗外的树影。青年坐着发了一会儿呆，仿佛还没有从睡眠里清醒，直到眼睛看着地面上的光影看到眼花才缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，将玻璃杯的水一口喝了个干净，站起来高举双手，伸了一个长长的懒腰，然后又因为用力过猛两眼昏花的倒在床铺上，激起一些絮毛在透着阳光的半空中飘荡。  
“呦西，要工作了！”金发青年双腿一摆，蹦起来，此时才是真正的清醒了。  
整理齐装备，带好帽子，将做好的食物放起来--鸣人这个工作吧，说难也不难，就是客户们都是很挑剔的人，要精心准备食材才会吃的类型，不过青年做的已经很娴熟了，虽然也偶尔为换菜单而头疼。  
金发青年清点好东西，背着一大包走出去，这时候木屋里静悄悄的，随后便是咣当一声，木门再次被鸣人拍开，急匆匆的退回来，拿起一个落在桌面上的记录文件，又两三步蹦出了木屋。  
这时候林间还早，虽然阳光升起，但晨雾还弥漫在林间，缥缈的在树干间游荡，地上的泥土还很潮湿，踩上去是适中的舒适，鸣人跃上树间，没一会儿就到了熟悉的林中空地。  
空地上已经有一只淡金色的母狮在树荫里趴着了，身上落着一只黑色的鸟，但她并没有感到生气，只是任由那只鸟在身上窝着。  
“早啊，纲手婆婆。”鸣人打了个哈欠，还是觉得在清晨里赶路很困，但晨间微风如此凉爽，绕是他也清醒了不少，金发青年吹了个口哨，一只粉色的鸟儿就盘旋而来，说也奇怪，鸣人是前几年才知道，一般是雄性的鸟类会有绚丽漂亮的羽毛，但这是樱色的鸟却不一样，羽毛精致美丽，每次见她都是平整的样子，“早啊，小樱。”然后话音未落就被雌鸟啄了额头一下，“好痛！”青年抱怨着揉了揉额头，但还是把口袋里的谷子，拿在手里喂给她。  
因为还早，所以青年拿出工作记录，认真的核实每个动物的数量，鹿丸家的鹿群好像每天都很不精神啊，总是懒洋洋的趴在林子里真的好吗？不会被纲手婆婆吃掉吧？但每只看起来都很聪明的样子。鸣人看着鹿群将鹿饼合理的分配到家族里的每位成员的手里，用圆珠笔挠了挠头，看起来全员齐全的样子。  
鸣人又转了一转，一会想着去看了看牙，没想刚到这就看见猎犬正在追逐着一只肥硕的兔子，兔子几乎跟小狗一边大，棕色的，却跑的飞快，鸣人见状直接一把捞起兔子，放到头顶，“牙！！不许吃丁次啊啊啊！我说了几遍了？”猎犬呲呲牙，委屈的坐好，但还是目光灼灼的盯着大兔子，鸣人只好抱着兔子，兔子心安理得的蹭了蹭青年的胳膊，随后肚子就咕噜噜的响了起来，蠕动了几下嘴巴，就开始啃金发青年的手。鸣人赶紧松开一只手，又怕一松手，就兔入狗嘴，只能把兔子抱起来，四脚朝天，“知道了，等把你送回家就给你吃的，好不好。今天加一点点薯片？”兔子高兴的蹭了蹭，好像是在点头。  
鸣人只好顶着兔子给狗群们喂食，不过他其实也不担心，因为牙只是在和兔子玩耍，完全没有要杀死丁次的意思，这么几年的喂养，再笨的饲养员也知道了其实这片的动物关系都挺好。  
青年抱着兔子又回到了林中空地，工作表格的核实任务也已经完成的七七八八了，金发狮子也已经用完餐，趴着睡觉，但下一秒就被一个从树间荡出来的棕猿踩到了尾巴，狮子生气的将棕猿拍飞，甩了甩尾巴又窝回到树荫下面，被惊飞的黑鸟也再次落回到一旁。  
“呦！木叶丸！”鸣人扔了一个果子，被棕猿飞起灵活的接住，一个人性化的围巾系在他的脖子上，三两下蹿到金发青年的怀里。鸣人看着某只这个样子忍不住玩心大起，揉着木叶丸的棕毛，“谁是我最喜欢的小猿啊？”他故意拉长了声音。  
这果然引起了木叶丸的注意，小猿抬起头，一脸期待的看着金发青年天蓝色的眼睛。  
“谁是我最喜欢的小猿啊！”鸣人裂开嘴笑着使劲的揉了揉木叶丸的脸。  
小猿的眼睛更亮了，几乎扒拉着青年的胳膊让他指向自己。  
“谁是我最喜欢的小猿啊！”鸣人大笑着凑的更近了，引得小猿焦急期待的吱吱叫。  
“是！小樱！”  
“啊痛。”  
鸣人挠挠头，果不其然又被暴力鸟啄了脑壳。溜了整整一圈，时间已经到了下午，黑色的身影从林间阴影间一窜而过，悄无声息的落在金发青年的后面，金色的瞳孔锁着全场唯一的人类，而这个人类背对着他。  
小猿不顾悲伤警惕的吱吱叫。  
“安啦，安啦。”鸣人安慰的拍了拍，转过身来，“佐助你旅行回来了？”  
黑豹也没有偷袭，只是舔了舔爪子，跃到一个斜插着的树枝上。应该代表了默认，虽然那个看傻子的眼神让人不爽。  
我是饲养员，我不生气。金发青年紧了紧拳头，还是不打算虐待动物，说真的，你一只黑豹喜欢吃番茄，居然还看不起别人真是有理了！  
“算了，不跟你计较。”鸣人开始收拾行李，林子里的黑夜很危险，但对鸣人来说还好，只不过他不喜欢在黑夜里赶路，他需要回到小木屋。  
因为下午的太阳已经西斜，林间的叶片斑驳，空气不如早晨那般微凉，也不如中午那般燥热，超级适合慢慢走回去，但鸣人还是聚集起了查克拉，从树枝间穿梭，以最快的速度返回了那间林中的小屋。小屋紧挨着一个山洞，仅仅只有一层，木屋外面已经有些青苔，四周种植着橙黄的向日葵，片片连接在一起，像阳光的波浪，随着风同步的摇摆着，中间仅有一条小路，只够鸣人一个人通过，其实前几年这个路还宽阔些，只不过最近这片花田又变大了，寸寸拥挤着这唯一的道路，金发青年走进花田，像阳光融入花浪，温暖的金色的连接在一起。  
“我回来了。”鸣人走进木屋，将东西都放下，但没有急着收拾，而是径直走进房屋最里面的一个门前，正在此时，门被拉开了。  
……  
“你回来了？”另一个鸣人与本体碰了个正着。  
“发生什么事情了吗？”鸣人问道。  
“没有。”说着，里面的那个就自动解除，变成了一片白雾。  
“好的……”鸣人喃喃道，走进了那个门。门后面连着木屋后面的山洞，山洞很潮湿，苔藓在岩壁上生长着，金发青年走在山洞里，周围是昏暗的灯，天蓝色的眼睛在昏暗里也变得莫测了起来。  
走着走着，洞内豁然开朗。一个圆柱形的玻璃巨罐伫立在中央。  
“辛苦了。”鸣人说道。  
回应他的是一圈在各个角度围绕着大罐的身影，他们转头看他，点点头，砰的一声变成白烟。  
金发青年跃上那个圆柱形的玻璃罐，天蓝色的眼睛看着波动的水，玻璃体仿佛是幽暗无底的深海，打着灯光的水里的粼粼波光都不曾在青年眼底的深海留下一丝痕迹。  
“鸣人？”一个银色的身影浮上来，鱼尾在水中浮动。  
青年俯下身，将银发的人紧紧抱在了怀里，海水咸咸的刺激着他的鼻腔，那些溅起来的水让他的衣服都湿透了，黏黏的贴在身上，但青年还是抱紧了他。  
“对不起，卡卡西老师，我出去的有点久。”  
深深的蓝色里终于映出了颜色，是淡淡的银色。  
\---------------tbc------------------


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们离真相更近了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想表达的是，这个真的是一个很美，很美的梦，色彩像是鲜活的调色板一样在冷暖里变化。然后也写不出来呜呜（好想会画画）  
> 大家都知道是梦嘛，就我做梦的时候感觉乱七八糟的，都纠缠在一起，好像是有一个结局，但又好像不是「我在说什么」所以只是分享一下，不确定有没有结局。

02  
“卡卡西老师我们出去好吗？”散落的光网拢在金发青年的脸上，随着水中动作而浮动，柔和的片片漾开，钻石般的水珠挂在两个人身上。  
人鱼任由青年抱着，用带着璞的手指，学着金发青年的动作环抱过去，身影重合在一起，靓丽的蓝色水里的阴影交叠在两个人的身上却是沉静的紫灰。青年说着，却没有松开环抱着人鱼的胳膊，水在干燥衣物上绽开，直到再无处可去，只能变成水珠回归地面。  
任由每次浮动尾鳍都带着光影，所有最明亮，最莫测的光都聚合在两个人的身上。“鸣人。”银发人鱼拍拍金发青年的后背，留下了深深的水渍。  
“嗯！我们去看星空的说。”鸣人说着，将人鱼转移到一个玻璃小缸，下面是一个可以移动的手推车，小缸有点太小了，明显是成年人的人鱼只能窝在里面，将白色的尾巴叠在身下。  
“不好意思啊老师。”鸣人笑了笑，“这是我能找到的最大的容器了。因为老师你也知道啊，木叶离海洋也不近嘛。”  
人鱼吐出一些泡泡作为回应。  
金发青年推着车，从山洞的后面走出去，山的另一面是一片麦田，带着青色的麦子摇曳着撞在一起，与空中丝薄的残云连在一起，蓝色向夜渐变，正如水缸里从浅到深的海水。金发青年推着车向前走着，麦田里连一条路都没有，所以随意的走，如逐浪的鱼，分开半人高的麦穗，将流畅的线留在身后。  
人鱼从水中探出来，暖意带着微冷的晚风吹干了银白色的头发。“晚上的星空很漂亮的说。那我加速了！”鸣人裂开嘴笑着说，同时开始推着车奔跑，风卷开两个人的头发，车轮留下更飞速的线条，金色的，白色的，在青青麦穗中时隐时现。  
麦田中央有一株树，不是那么大，却很挺拔，枝叶伸展，正好够两人乘荫。  
早晨的光明来得快，夜晚的星空却来得慢。起初只是星星点点，深紫蓝色的幕布还蒙着碎星。鸣人停在草地上，感觉衣物已经有些干了，他将手推车放好，确认了一下卡扣，然后贴着玻璃缸坐了下来。树在两个人的身后。  
“看来要等一会儿了。”青年打了个哈气，“今天不知道有没有流星啊。”  
薄薄的云变得更深。紫红色开始减退，闪闪星光隐现。  
“出来了。”金发青年抬头看着天空，又转过头去看人鱼，人鱼却低着头，千万星辰碎钻一般映在水里，人鱼摊开手，便是一汪星空。  
人鱼贴着玻璃缸，将手探出来，用湿漉漉的手指，沾着星辰，揉了揉金发青年的头发。  
“哇，好凉啊，卡卡西老师。”鸣人夸张的说，却没有躲闪，任由咸咸的海水带着星光，璀璨的落在阳光里。   
青年的眼睛反射着水光，像海一般深沉，天空暗沉下来，星光浮于其上。“那个应该是北极星。嗯，果然很亮啊。跟以前一样的说。”金发青年转过头去找星星，“北斗七星很像勺子的说，伊鲁卡老师当时教我辨别方向的时候老是记不住啊哈。”  
人鱼也抬起头去看。将身子探出得更多，白色的不似人类的光滑皮肤顺着鱼尾与腰腹的交合延伸，几乎栽进星辰里。  
“很危险啊！我说。卡卡西老师到底有没有作为鱼的自觉啊。”鸣人垫在下面，把探出缸做危险动作的人鱼接住，青草围绕着青年，咸咸的海水与清新的草香缠在一起，青年嘴上抱怨着，却紧紧的搂住了他，就这样仰躺着，看着星空里那些不知名的星星，“卡卡西老师，你知道第八日的蝉吗？”  
“？”银发人鱼撑起身子看向青年，其实是在看那对儿蓝色的玻璃体。然后又被金发青年抱住，仿佛这样才能使青年感到无比的安心。  
直到身上因为晚风而感到干燥，这让鸣人抱着人鱼一下子跳起来，手忙脚乱的把人往水里塞，“啊！糟糕！卡卡西老师你离开水这么久很不舒服吧？！为什么每次都不和我说哇！”“太失败了。”饲养员垂头丧气，“居然因为手感太好而差点让老师缺水。”人鱼在水里快乐的动了动，抬手敲了敲玻璃。  
“好吧，我知道了的说。”鸣人揉了揉头发，看着水里白色睫毛下的黑眼睛，“我没有沮丧。我下次会注意的。”  
“那我们回去吧！”鸣人抬起卡扣，推着车走进夜晚的麦田，如墨的青色麦苗环绕着金发青年和他的小推车，被分开后就再次被垂下的阴影合拢，一人一鱼像孤舟一样在田中穿行，在墨水中没留下一丝痕迹。  
快进山洞前玻璃缸的反光里有一丝亮光，鸣人转过去，正好看见了流星的尾巴。  
……  
鸣人将人鱼搬回巨缸里，人鱼不太快乐的皱起了眉毛。但实在是有趣，所以青年忍不住又抱着微凉的苍白身体半天没有撒手，放任自己沉溺在这个拥抱里，忍不住用嘴亲吻了下人鱼的额头，人鱼抬起眼睛看他，白色的睫毛上面好像有碎金，看得青年更加欢快的将人抱进怀里，全身心的沉在这个拥抱里，让火热的皮肤与微凉的皮肤紧紧的相贴。  
“好吧，我明天再来找你哦，卡卡西老师。”鸣人最终还是放开了，看着银白色的人鱼鱼尾一翻沉进水里。  
山洞内昏暗，一时间让金发青年的表情变得莫测起来。沉默良久，青年结了一个印，几个影分身出现在周围，刚刚好围绕住整个透明水缸。  
“拜托了。”鸣人说着，仔细的看了看周围的系统，然后再次穿过狭小的山洞，回到空无一人的静悄悄的小木屋。  
水龙头没有关严，水滴带着机械烦躁的声音滴落。「你想出去逛逛吗？」沉默一天的九喇嘛开口。“只能这样了，不想睡觉。”金发青年将身后的门关好，走出了小木屋，木屋前的向日葵也如麦田一样，浸在墨色里，一时间难以分辨这是前门还是后门，“可是明天还要早起。”「不去一天也不会饿死。」妖狐懒洋洋的说着。“好吧，那就去野餐吧。”鸣人摸了摸口袋，正好摸到了一包泡面。  
运起查克拉跃到树上，没几分钟就走到开阔一些的地方，鸣人踏上一个屋顶，屋顶因为许久没有修葺而发出吱吱呀呀的声音，红色的漆被苔藓与小植物剥落，露出白色的内核。鸣人从一栋栋的屋顶上踏过去，寻着一个眼生的的跳进屋子里。  
“啊，幸运诶！有个罐头的说！”金发青年将罐头放进包里，将抽屉里的苦无都倒在地上踢到一边，想看看还有什么可以用的，结果看见一个小女孩用来绑头发的头绳，头绳上面有个小铃铛，已经生锈了，只能听见里面的铃簧在滚动的声音。  
金发青年看了一会，还是放进了包里。「快走吧，去酒馆看看有没有酒！」九喇嘛不耐烦的催促道。  
“好啦我说，那玩意有什么好喝的，很辣，而且九喇嘛你也喝不到吧？”青年收拾了一下，再次扒住窗框飞了出去。「老夫乐意！」  
鸣人砸了咂嘴，“好吧，我也不确定可以找到哦。”还真是幸运，居然找到了一瓶十四代龙泉纯米大吟酿。“说吧，九喇嘛你的嘴是不是开了光。”「你在胡说八道什么呢？！」  
金发青年跳上了一处悬崖，随便找了石雕脑袋坐了上去，为此他还拔了拔上面的杂草。鸣人打开酒瓶，和方便面，也没看日期，就将调料包一口气都放进去，捏碎了晃了晃。  
坐了了一会儿没忍住，还是站起来向下看了看自己到底坐了哪个。鸣人看了一下，不禁失笑。他正正好好的坐了他老爸的石雕。  
晚风吹过街道，带着杂草随着风飞荡，垂下的木板咯吱作响，夜里活动的老鼠从这个木板钻进了另一个木板下面。  
柔柔的风吹上来。  
“第五年了。”金发青年突然说道。九喇嘛默不作声。  
“嘛，我也不知道是第几年啦？怎么算来着？从一开始开始算吗？”鸣人将泡面倒进嘴里。一边咀嚼一边发出含糊的声音。  
“反正我一直是笨蛋嘛。”  
青年看着街道。鸣人摸出一个卷轴。  
「可以回到过去的卷轴」  
\--------------------------------------  
「今日。----距病毒爆发已有十年。」  
「今日。------距离鸣人当上饲养员已有五年。」  
\---------------tbc-------------------


	3. 03

我流神树。  
03

四战刚刚结束的时候。所有东西都乱做一团，但明显可以看出一切都在往好的地方前进。  
大多数鸣人在乎的人都活着，虽然有一些小小的争端，但大家都在努力，火影间也变得比以前融洽，看起来等着他们的未来慢慢变好只是时间的问题。此时，四战英雄躺在床上龇牙咧嘴，当时候没觉得，现在才真真切切的感受到自己少了一只胳膊，被粉发医忍一巴掌拍在病床上，比断胳膊还痛，只是青年觉得想笑，虽然痛，但还是想笑。  
银发上忍带着拉面外卖走进来的时候就看见金发青年趴在床上傻笑，脸被床垫挤的堆在一起。  
鸣人不知道自己为什么傻笑，反正七班也集齐了，村子也重建了，待会还可以被喂着吃拉面，想想就忍不住在床上打滚，可是胳膊痛，只能侧翻，一翻就看见银发忍者拿着拉面在门口一脸微妙的看着他。  
那时候天色好的不得了，蓝蓝的天空上都是厚厚的云，每飘过去一片都带着一片让人可以乘凉的阴影。  
卡卡西叹了一口气还是走进来了，“哟，鸣人。”男人抬起手让青年看他手里的盒子，“我给你带了拉面。”  
“耶！卡卡西老师最好了！”金发青年一个激灵坐起来，再次被疼的呼了好几口冷气。  
“还有沙拉。”上忍补充道。  
“啊？？”金发青年立刻蔫了下去，像霜打的茄子，“能不能不吃啊。”“嗯……”卡卡西拉过一个椅子坐着沉思了一会，害得鸣人几乎燃起了可以躲过蔬菜折磨的希望。“不行。”无良上忍说的斩钉截铁，说罢还弯着眼睛笑笑。  
金发青年一个跟头又栽回床上，四战的英雄就这样玩起了耍无赖的把戏，但是太饿了，肚子里的馋虫却诚实的叫得大声，最后只能乖乖的爬起来吃饭，青年瞅着自家老师一边看着那本绿色小黄书眼睛也没抬一边抬着手给他喂拉面，居然次次精准，连时间都没算错过，只能哀叹着喂什么吃什么，盯着卡卡西心不在焉的咀嚼，吃的是面还是菜都不知道。直到一对儿黑眼睛从书后面探出来奇怪的看着他，青年才发觉自己盯了太久，这让鸣人奇怪的感觉脸烧起来了，心脏砰砰直跳。  
“战犯审理的事情不必担心。”上忍说着，又慢悠悠的将视线移回到书里，“我会去参加那个会议的。”  
“啊？哦。”金发青年愣了愣才想起来好像是有这样一件事情。  
这回轮到上忍莫名其妙的抬起眼睛，“你想的不是这件事情吗？那你盯着我干什么。”说着还不忘往金发青年嘴里喂食。  
“唔……”金发青年被喂的像个仓鼠，支支吾吾的嚼了半天，“我刚才就想说的说。”  
“两只黑眼睛的卡卡西老师果然也很帅气啊。”  
……青年看着老师将头埋进小黄书里像是没听见一样，但手上却反常的夹了一大把面条往他嘴里塞，“喂喂！卡卡西老师！要……要噎死了。”  
鸣人差点死于面条，只能抓起旁边的玻璃杯狂喝，这时露在书外面的银发终于是动了动，警惕的露出两个黑眼睛，……“卡卡西老师你这是什么表情啊！！”金发青年不满的抗议。  
“总感觉有不好的预感。”银发上忍警惕的将下半张脸埋在书里，只露着两只黑眼睛，“鸣人你没闯祸吧。”  
“才没有！！！”金发青年气呼呼的反驳，感觉好像看见银发上忍裸露的皮肤有些微红，但此时阳光大盛，从云层中探出头来，带着窗框的条状阴影，投在上忍身上。  
“好吧。”卡卡西站起身来，将食物的残骸收拾好。临走前，他回过头来，“嘛，不用担心会议的事情，好好休息吧。”  
会审当天的时候，小樱来查房，就见鸣人呼呼大睡一点也不紧张的样子，奇怪的问他。  
对此金发青年只是挠挠头，打了个哈气。“卡卡西老师都说让我放心了，我为啥要紧张啊？小樱你好奇怪，是昨天没吃好吗？”对此青年收到医忍的拳头一枚。  
此时大家觉得未来还长。  
\--------------------------------------  
先出现症状的是平民，买着买着菜就突然变成了一只鸟飞走了。听起来还挺神奇的，放在忍界里其实也没多么罕见，以为是敌人也正常。  
然后是第二个，身上突然长出像蜥蜴一般都鳞片，疼痛难忍。然后是第三个，第四个……  
一时间木叶的医院爆满，比战时的伤者还多，小樱被累的脚不沾地的时候，其他忍村的消息传了回来，几乎是与木叶一样的症状，先是平民后是忍者，都开始向动物化转变。  
刚结束战争没多久，就又变成了战时状态。鸣人和卡卡西也累得不行，反正卡卡西是一直在开会，鸣人是四处安抚民众，医院的安静午后就在忙碌中消失了，想起来只记得那天的天空真蓝，亮得刺眼。  
“是神树的孢子。”研究班的忍者抱着一堆文件扶了扶眼镜，突然在这么多火影的注视下讲述他的研究成果让他感觉有点不好意思。  
“如果是神树的孢子，那应该是从四战接近过神树的忍者开始发病，而不是从平民吧？”土影沉着的思考着。  
“应该是查克拉抵御了这个孢子的攻击。而且虽然不知道为什么，根据综合出来的材料的显示，初期发病的人，应该都是基因显示深色或者黑色头发的忍者与平民。”研究班的忍者说的有点不自信，因为这个听起来就想是鬼扯，但医院里确实是这个状况，“也许，我们可以查看显示浅色头发的基因或者是查克拉里有没有解决的方法？？研究查克拉的属性与这个的关系…也许是阴阳………”  
重重的敲击声吓了小忍者一跳。“难道只能等待吗！！你知道我们损失了多少忍者吗！！！小子！！”雷影大发雷霆，“如果不是那两个木叶忍者搞出什么神树……”  
“我认为现在不是追究责任的时候。”我爱罗率先开口打断，“当务之急是先解决这场传播。”  
金发的木叶火影也很是疲惫，她向我爱罗点点头，清了清嗓子，纲手是五位里医术最为高明的忍者，“我们只能先组织起来联合的研究班来研究这次病毒，然后让医忍先救治患者，清理街道，隔离患者，将半兽化和兽化的人先分开，派遣较为安全的人群去查看灾情。”  
“那就如你所说吧。”水影说着，第一个掐断了谈话。  
灯光一个个熄灭。  
“纲手大人……那……我先去隔离所了，正好也需要一些医疗忍者。”静音离得很远，但纲手听得清楚，她也看得清楚，她的弟子胳膊上伸展出来的墨色的羽毛。  
鸣人再见到纲手婆婆的时候，火影看起来好几天没有睡觉了。念叨着好想出去喝酒赌钱，然后被长着猫猫耳朵的井野泡的茶安抚，鸣人一进去就看见佐助和卡卡西也站在一边。金发青年不动声色的把卡卡西从下到上打量一遍，直到停在那头耀眼的银发上终于是松了一口气。  
“嘛，因为实在没有人可以派遣了，所以鸣人我需要你去查探火之国周围村子的情况。”纲手喝了一口茶总算回过来半条命，“最新的研究是阴阳两种查克拉好像对这个有抵制效果。不过我也制作了一些感觉可以抵抗那个病毒的药剂。至于佐助……”  
“我要去找神树的遗骸。”黑发青年打断火影的话。  
纲手看了一眼黑发青年，难得的没有生气有人打断她的话，“好。”然后站起来拿起自己的火影帽就往站在旁边的卡卡西的脑袋上一扣，“现在我宣布六代目火影上任。”  
诶？……鸣人蒙了一下，看了眼佐助也是懵了的表情，再看卡卡西，就见银发上忍不好意思的刮了刮鼻尖，“嘛……现在开始我就是六代目来着，之前看你们太忙了就一直没说。”  
“诶诶诶诶？！！！！！”  
“吵死了鸣人！！”金发前火影捂了唔自己的耳朵，发现自己头上还有两个圆圆的兽耳还在接收噪音，顿时感觉心情不爽，只想把人打进墙里。  
“可是……可是……可是卡卡西老师……”鸣人可是了半天，一时间不知道是恭喜卡卡西当上火影好，还是怎么的，心情特别复杂。  
纲手盯着一点没有变化的卡卡西看了许久，直到被赶鸭子上架的银发火影抬起头向前火影投以无辜的视线。  
“决定了，等这件事情解决以后，火影的选拔再加一条。”纲手叉起腰。把旁边抱着茶盘的井野往身边一拉，“就是发色不能深于这个色号。”  
“纲手大人！！”井野狠狠的在火影的臂弯里挣扎了一下，毛绒绒的耳朵跟着一起用力了半天也逃不出女火影的禁锢，只能哀嚎。黑鸟被纲手的动作惊的飞起来，又再次落回到金发火影的身上。  
“感觉二代大叔会喜欢这个提议。”鸣人托了托下巴。想了一下扉间大叔的脸。  
宇智波直呼内行。深色发色却没有兽化的宇智波佐助感觉有被冒犯到  
卡卡西坐在了纲手刚刚坐的位置上，弯起眼睛，“嘛……那我可要加油了，尽早解决这些事情。我觉得鸣人看起来还挺符合标准的。”  
“好了，出发吧。”纲手说道。  
“等一下，等一下的说！”几个人的注意力被吸引过来，但鸣人想着再不说就要出任务了，有件事情一定要说出来。  
金发青年转过身，面向银发火影，蓝眼睛里满是认真，“卡卡西老师！我喜欢你！”  
\-------------------------------------  
金发青年在阳光里打了个哈气，实在是被阳光烤的想要睡觉，在草地上不住的做着点头运动，爬在鸣人头上的棕色小猿被晃的想吐，最后还是拿香蕉锤了锤青年的脑壳。  
鸣人惊醒，无奈的挠了挠头，将木叶丸从头上抓下来。怎么回事？一个两个都跟他的脑袋有仇一样，至于次次都打头么。  
“九喇嘛，我再也不喝酒了。”  
「你两周前也是这么说的。」对此，妖狐只是跟着懒洋洋的趴着，满不在乎的回道。  
\-----------------tbc--------------


	4. 04

04  
……场面一度沉默，甚至有点尴尬。  
“哦～青春。”金色的一对儿狮子耳朵从金发里立了起来，刚退休的五代目双手抱怀换了个舒服的姿势看戏。  
佐助沉默往后平移了几步，坚决把舞台还给自己的同班和带班老师。  
金发青年完全没有被周围的事情所影响，那对儿天蓝色的眼睛只是直视着卡卡西的眼睛，将银发火影身上的一切微小的细节都尽收眼底。  
“我……”银发火影好像要说点什么，但是最后还是清了清嗓子，收了收脸上的表情，“嗯。这……这件事情……总而言之，先等任务结束后再说吧。”  
五代目一定是发出了太大声的咂嘴声才会被宇智波投以注视，连着井野也回头以不赞成的眼神看向前火影。  
“我就知道要是卡卡西会马上同意，就不是我认识的那个银毛小鬼了。”纲手嘟囔。  
“……纲手大人。”银发火影无奈的扶了扶帽子，几乎想将自己的脸隐藏起来。  
“不行。”鸣人突然说道，金发青年没有受到任何的干扰，只是目光灼灼的看着他的老师，青年缓缓的前进直至两个人可以互相感受到对方的呼吸，他弯下腰，让两人的目光相接，“卡卡西，我现在就要知道答案。”  
卡卡西久违的感觉被人逼到角落，被蓝色的眼睛盯的几乎燃烧起来，银发火影闭上眼睛，再次睁开时已经察觉不出什么情绪了，“如果我答应你，你会安心出任务么？”  
“不会。”青年盯着黑眼睛，诚实的说。  
“如果我不答应你，你会安心出任务么。”  
“……不会。我会一直呆到卡卡西老师答应为止。”鸣人说道。  
“所以……”银发火影笑了笑，抬起手拍了拍金发青年的头发，“早点回来。”  
金发青年沉默的看着卡卡西，直到更年长的率先移开视线，“卡卡西老师太狡猾了。”四战的英雄沉沉的说，但还是站起来，“任务完成我马上会回来。”  
银发火影感觉帽子一沉，一个吻被坚定的印在的那个代表着火影的红字上。  
……  
“啊！！多浪漫啊！！卡卡西老师为什么不答应啊。”井野有点可惜，刚出火影室就哀嚎起来。  
“哼，傻瓜才会当众跟自己老师告白。”宇智波冷冷的说道。  
“……意思是下次单独告白就可以了吗？”鸣人认真的思考了一下。  
“……”佐助沉默了一下。  
“嗯，下次就单独告白。”金发青年摩挲了一下下巴，转头看了眼同期，“佐助，你这家伙越来越好心了，变得和我一样聪明了？”  
“不要把我和喜欢奇怪大叔的人相提并论。”  
“……卡卡西老师才不是大叔！而且佐助，你敢喜欢卡卡西老师！！！”  
宇智波佐助无言的握紧了拳头，硬了，拳头硬了。  
……  
金发青年出发的时候木叶丸跑过来送他，此时年轻的忍者身上已经有一些猿类的特征，其实在三年半以前就很少见到有黑色头发的人类在街上活动，但也许是因为他本身阳属性查克拉充裕的缘故，少年身上只是轻微的兽化，隔离已经解除了，因为两年前就发现自四战以后这种孢子飘的到处都是，已经没有隔离的必要了，只不过是因为兽化的过程让人疼到失去行动力，所以几乎没有战力可以派遣，只能先封闭村子。  
“嘛！加油哦，鸣人哥哥，听说有些地方会有除去这种孢子的药剂。”男孩大大咧咧的笑，挥了挥手，“我会等你的。”粽色的绒毛从少年的脸侧钻出来，绒毛地步的皮肤泛着不自然的发炎的红。  
“我会早点回来的说！这次我有要飞快回来的理由！”鸣人笑了，用手狠狠的揉了揉木叶丸的头发。  
“那拜拜啦。”  
\--------------------------------------  
病毒传播已经有三年半了。先是忍者村的平民，后是村外的，逐渐向外扩散着，离四战战场远的地方也未能幸免，没有查克拉的人变化很快几乎是出现部分动物特征以后就会立刻转化为动物。时间最久为一年，按着头发的颜色而时间不同，纲手一度怀疑是神树产生的这种病毒怕误伤大筒木的成员，而进行了这种选择机制。  
期间木叶将动物们隔离，但很快忍者们就出现了症状，那个症状更加漫长，像被慢慢蚕食，也许一年也许两年，没有阴阳属查克拉的忍者是最先一批，这让研究的队伍很快发现了阴阳属可以减缓甚至很纯的话可以免疫的理论。  
前三年，五影还在开会商讨，但阴阳论出来了以后，加之几乎不可阻挡的兽化，耗尽了上位者的心力，大名已经变成动物不知所踪，所有商路供给全部断绝，生产供应不上，自火影们出现症状后就取消了这种只能干着急的无用功，中途出去寻找办法以及神树的残骸，但都一无所获，提纯查克拉的药剂又出了问题，没有人可以承受这样的突然提纯，这种方法跟开八门一样，在爆发后会致人死亡。  
鸣人好久没有离开村子了，周围的树长的更加繁茂，耳边也是各色鸟鸣，金发青年知道里面的有一些曾经是人类，所以他决定少去打扰那些动物。  
周边的村子还会有人吗？  
鸣人思考着。  
这几天都是好天气，非常适合赶路，不是很冷，也不是很热。虽然是初夏，耳朵里满是蝉的鸣叫，但前天刚下过一场大雨，一时天高云阔。但青年走的很急，原因当然是他实在是想快点完成任务，省的抓心挠肝。此时金发青年有点后悔，他应该以没听到答案也不想出任务的理由让卡卡西早点告诉他答案的。  
鸣人大声的叹气，但身型却像是离弓的箭，一丝没有停顿。  
金发青年跳下树木，第一个村子静悄悄的，几乎荒芜，没有一丝人类的气息，鸣人开启仙人模式搜索了一下，确实没有查克拉的踪迹，但他还是抱着希望四处叫喊寻找了一下。  
还是静悄悄的。  
像现在越来越安静的村子，在鸣人还在木叶的时候不明显，但在外面，那种破败的，被病毒洗礼后的感觉显得如此真切。  
鸣人一直避免思考这种问题，比如那些毛绒绒的耳朵下代表着什么。  
鸣人看了看太阳，地上的影子聚集在他的脚下。  
“走吧。还可以再搜寻几个村子。”金发青年自言自语的说。  
……  
有些小动物从旁边破败的木板里钻出来，鸣人又踏上一个新的村子的土地，地图上显示这里曾经是一个小景区，以卖精致淡雅的和果子出名。鸣人抬起头，和果子店的招牌还透着曾经的漆的颜色，上面还可以看见清晰可见的大大的店家字样。推荐着他们的招牌产品，店主模糊的脸就印在上面，糊成一片浅肉色，店入口的门铃还在随着风发出轻响，但风铃下面曾系的晴天娃娃掉在地上，湿哒哒的看不出原来的样子。  
鸣人再次出发。夏天的夜晚来得晚些，时间也许还够他赶到下一个村子。  
天空擦黑的时候。  
金发青年走到了一条大一点的道路上。  
太阳渐渐的隐进黑暗里，丝丝红色溢出天空薄薄的边界。  
鸣人眯起眼睛。  
一缕炊烟和散落的云缠绕在一起。  
\--------------------------------------  
“卡卡西。”  
“嗯？怎么了吗？纲手大人。”  
“嘛……早知道就先不把火影的位子给你了。”  
“啊哈哈，您这个时候在说什么呢？”  
“因为……你刚刚看起来好像迫不及待的想要答应他。”  
“……是吗？稍微……有些大意了呢。”  
“卡卡西，你知道……直接答应也是可以的吧。我可是非常开明的后援团啊。”  
……  
“……嗯。”  
银发火影低下头，投入到工作之中  
\-----------------------tbc----------  
我内心里大声的喊叫！想答应就快答应啊！！卡老师！还有鸣人！你快a上去啊！！


	5. 05

05  
鸣人睁开双眼，一颗流星贴着他的睫毛反射在晶莹的玻璃体里划过去。金发青年仰躺在草地上。玻璃缸里的人鱼已经等到睡着了，像是黑夜里的明灯，在星河璀璨里入眠。银白色的头发贴着脸颊乱飘。  
鸣人想起以前做任务的时候，火堆让几个人在寒冷的夜里可以入睡，从睡袋的缝隙向外看去，就可以看见卡卡西坐在旁边，在黑暗里读书，现在想想，和他出任务的时候卡卡西的守夜时间是不是太长了，青年总是有起床困难，在上忍叫他的时候，一般已经要出发了。  
现在轮到鸣人守夜了，但再也没有敌人甚至也没有火堆。  
金发青年在身边的小本子上的流星雨上面打了一个勾，虽然只有一颗，但也算是等到了，鸣人想着。但其实两个人谁也没看，一个在睡觉一个在发呆。  
鸣人站起身来，一步跨进玻璃缸，玻璃缸里的水猛的溢出，带着荧光落在泥土里。  
玻璃缸里的空间本来就狭小，现在鱼尾和青年抽长的四肢拢在一起，像盒子里困了两个人，又像是两人处在多了四条线的无尽星空里。人鱼吓了一跳，手和尾巴都无处可放，只能放在青年身上，纠缠在双腿之间。  
应该是在拥抱，因为身体紧紧贴合，像要揉进骨子里。  
但也可能不是。  
光点闪烁着，拖着尾巴掠过天空，星星点点的竟是一群。真的是流星雨，但两个人拥抱在一起，谁也看不见，谁也不在意。  
明明没有计算过，但只要天天等待，终有一天是正确的日子。  
\------------------------------------  
“人类？”  
鸣人还没走近就听见有人警惕的拿起武器，斗篷遮住了那人的身形，但鸣人直觉这是位暮年的老人，炊烟在他身后缓缓的升起。  
“是的。”鸣人连忙说，几乎掩饰不了声音里的激动---居然真的还有人--在村子的外面！这是不是也意味着也许有解药的存在！“我是来搜寻幸存者的！”  
“忍者？”那人摘下兜帽，眯起眼睛仔细打量，可惜淡色的眼睛里很是浑浊--确实是一位老者，“哼，也是。也就只有忍者现在还活着。”  
鸣人仔细看了看，他身上除了像是狼的耳朵和尾巴以外，倒是没有其他兽化的痕迹，可惜老者头发花白了，也看不出原本的发色。  
食物的味道不合时宜的飘进了青年的鼻子里，闻着--有点像是咖喱。  
“离开这里吧，我不想去什么忍者村。”老人放下武器，正欲回屋，却被闷雷似的馋虫大叫激得白色的狼耳朵猛得别向了声音的方向。  
金发青年不好意思的赶快捂住了自己的肚子，可是肚子却自顾自的抗议着青年一天努力赶路的摧残，可算是逮到时机在青年手下叫得欢快。而鸣人终于在老人越来越复杂的眼神下心虚的别开视线。  
“吃饭了哦，爷爷！”一个大概十岁的小姑娘跑出来，手里拿着汤勺，上面还冒着热乎乎的蒸汽，一对儿精巧可爱的狼耳朵挂在女孩的头顶，几乎与淡黄色的头发融合为一体，“咦？有客人吗？”小家伙好奇的歪歪头，瞬间被老人的斗篷遮了个严实。  
“葵，你怎么可以随便出来啊！”老人生气的小声呵斥。“啊啊，对不起啊爷爷。”女孩在斗篷后面小声的道歉。“真是的，小葵难道不知道像葵这样美好的兽耳娘最受欢迎来吗？！要是这家伙起了歹心怎么办！”“啊？真的有人这么变态吗？”女孩小心翼翼的从斗篷的缝隙向鸣人投来戒备的目光。“对啊！对啊！葵我跟你说，男人都可变态了。”斗篷的主人自顾自的点头，“尤其喜欢有毛绒绒耳朵和尾巴的萝莉。”  
喂喂喂！！不要把你自己奇怪的爱好默认全部都是啊啊啊啊！！而且我耳朵很好使的！  
“真的吗？”葵和老人同时回过头，几乎是一个模子刻出来的眼睛不说毫无关系，至少一模一样。  
“当然是假的说！！！”青年无语的大声辩解。  
“看来是真的了，爷爷。”葵点头。“对啊，男人就是这么心口不一。”老人点头。  
这一闹天空是这彻底暗下来了，那些如撕扯开来的棉花似的云变成比夜空更亮的淡灰色，树林的黑影与无星的夜连成一片，一直蔓延到草编的屋顶上，被溢出来的暖光刺得毛炸炸的。  
最终还是被好心的邀请进来吃饭了，鸣人坐在屋子里，面前的小锅里咕嘟咕嘟的煮着咖喱，看起来……有点像猪肉咖喱。小炉下面架着柴火，橙红色的光在木柴的纹理里延伸，真的太香了！室内燃起来的柴火带来了充足的热量，鸣人将斗篷解下来放到一边。  
却不想老人眯起眼睛仔细看了看青年额头上护额的标志，顿时脸色一变，“我这里可不欢迎木叶忍者！！”  
“什么？”鸣人一时转不过来。  
“反正你不能吃！！”老人拿起拐杖向青年挥舞，“离开我家！！”  
“怎么了？爷爷。”葵端着蔬菜汤跑回来，就看见这样一幕竟是一时间不知道发生了什么，只能将碗塞进青年手里，扶住了因为激动而不住喘着粗气的老人。  
“也许是爷爷并不喜欢木叶的忍者。”葵小声的解释道。  
鸣人看了眼仍气喘不止的老人，站起身来，“那我先出去比较好。”鸣人拿起旁边的斗篷，转身走出了草屋，早秋的户外其实没有多冷，但从暖洋洋的屋里走出来后，竟是比之前寒冷得多--鸣人站了一会儿，葵才走出来。  
“不好意思了，鸣人先生。”女孩叹了口气，将鸣人放在一边的汤碗拿了出来，递给金发青年。  
“没事。”鸣人接过来，“其实我留下来是想知道你们为什么兽化的进度这么慢，而且葵酱是普通人吧……”鸣人说着，便觉得这句话不对，要是小樱在这里大概要给他来一拳头，但来不及了，鸣人真的希望可以找到解决问题想解药。  
“啊……”葵笑了笑倒是没有觉得冒犯，“对啊，如鸣人先生所见，我确实是普通人……但爷爷他是有查克拉的，应该是一种秘术，我也不太清楚，不过爷爷是说将阳性查克拉集中在手部，然后用相关的秘术输入到人的身体里，因为爷爷一直在控制我兽化的进度，这样最起码在最后……在最后我可以和爷爷一起兽化，这样倒也是不会孤独。”  
秘术！鸣人的心脏狂跳，虽然只是延后，但……小樱，纲手婆婆一定可以……！！  
青年深陷在自己的思绪里但面前女孩的身体突然一歪，碰倒了旁边的草筐，葵痛苦的斜摔下去，身体先于思维，鸣人一把接住了女孩的身体。葵的身体近乎扭曲，痛苦的叫都叫不出来，只能长大嘴巴，犬齿钻出牙床，皮毛钻出少女的脸颊，血丝丝缕缕的顺着皮肤往外钻，同时黑褐色的液体也从鼻子嘴巴耳朵里流出来，人类本身的耳朵被无形的力量揉搓，糊成一团，与皮肉连在一起，软骨排异似的凸出来，落在地上融进黑色的泥土里。  
老人听着声音追出来，蹲下身子开始结印，“快，小子，将你的阳属性查克拉集中在我的手上面。”说着一把将手按在葵的皮肤上紧紧相贴，鸣人不做他想，立刻汇聚起纯阳查克拉，不要钱似的覆盖上老人的手掌，金色的光芒大盛。那些钻出来的毛发竟开始退化，犬齿开始退缩，四处溢出的血液也停下来了，除了已经融合的耳朵--鸣人知道这对犬科兽化者已经好多了，他曾见过一个人四肢骨骼反转重新长成。  
老人瘫坐下来，“我知道了，你是那个四战的英雄。”老人用的是肯定句，“我就说为什么你一点没有兽化的现象都没有。原来是纯阳查克拉。哼，如果没有神树，如果没有忍战……葵又怎么会……怎么会。”老人嘟囔着，却不似指责，只是虚脱着弓着腰，像自己对自己说话，目光定格在远方黑漆漆的森林里，然后他转回视线，“你想要那个秘术卷轴是吗。”  
鸣人点点头。  
“那就拿去吧。”老人掏出卷轴，“留在我这里，也并没有什么用处不如让你们研究研究。”  
鸣人接过来，结了个印，用影分身送回木叶。  
“等找到解药，别忘了把变成动物的大家变回来。”老人嘱咐道。  
“我们会的，我一定将大家带回来！”鸣人握紧了拳头，仿佛这样就有无限的力量。  
一时间的安静，直到葵的呼吸逐渐平稳。  
“还有件事。你一定要答应我。”老人说道。  
“好！”鸣人郑重的点点头。  
老人摸出一根烟，缓缓的点上，再次将视线转向那些被高高矮矮的树顶起的不平滑的森林的边缘。  
“答应我，女孩子就恢复到半兽化好么。毕竟兽耳，可是男人的浪漫啊。”老人吐出了一口烟圈，弥散在空气里。  
……  
Xp奇怪也要适可而止啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
\----------------tbc---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久违的更新，加了一些元素，只是希望这个故事不是那么严肃。一点也不虐，对吧？ 毕竟我是甜文选手。


End file.
